User blog:Gunman for real/Tales of a Bounty Hunter - Episode 2
Here is your payment boy.- A lawman said, while taking out a bunch of dollars. - Sir, you´re wrong, the paper said sixty not thirty.- Jack corrected. - This is everything we will give you son, take it or leave it.- the lawman of Armadillo said angrily. - I´ll take it.- Jack said. He knew it wasn´t enough for the bounty of Rufus Higbee, he should look for better payment in another town. Jack rented a house in the saloon. After having a couple of drinks, he went up the stairs to take a rest. The following morning, he dressed up with his dark clothes and his patch, and went to the train station, he was going to Blackwater. He entered the first wagon and took a seat. After a couple of minutes, the beauty of Great Plains could be seen from the window. - Five minutes left !.- The driver shouted. The train came to a stop in the Blackwater Station, Jack got down and headed to the telegram´s office. He found a paper, and came close to it to read it. - Dakota.- Jack read in a loud voice. - Maybe I should change my name to Indiana.- he thought. The reward was high, he should be a dangerous man. Jack took the paper from the wall and put in inside his jacket. The criminal´s hideout was in Tall Trees. He whistled for his horse. He mounted it and rode to the main road, where he galloped to Great Plains. His horse, raising dust from the road. To his right, a herd of buffalo was in a stampede, at least ten of them remained alive in this territory, other herds of buffalo had come to an end. He entered to the main forest of Tall Trees. Deers jumped free along the road. A huge grizzley bear was fighting a pack of wolfes, in the wild game for food, this time because of a buck. He came to the place, northwest of Manzanita Post. Snow started to cover the landscape. Some beavers where moving close to the river, he had come to the place, Aurora Basin. A small cottage was there, some criminals were patrolling it from outside. He was going to take cover behind a rock, when he found a lawman taking cover behind it. Jack tried to talk to him. - Shh sh sh, keep it quiet boy.- Connor Callahan whispered. - What are you doing here mister, I´m here for the bounty. - I know you are, you´re not a lawman aren´t ya´. - No I´m not. Now please, don´t mess with my bussiness sheriff, I need that money. - I know that too. I´m not here to keep it.- he whispered again. - So why are you here ?.- he asked. - I´ve been following these scum for two months. - Hey, who´s out there ?.- A criminal shouted. - Damn.- Connor said.- We´ve been spotted. Jack took out his LeMat revolver as Connor did with his Winchester. They both opened fire on the same moment, with their bullets pierced through the criminals body. Other criminals went on firing. - You stay here boy.- Connor told him. He ran to the net rock to get a shooting position and went to cover. Jack shot two men with his LeMat revolver. Connor cocked his Winchester and took out another criminal. An indian man came outside the house, with a hostage as a human shield. He had his revolver aiming at his head. - Let the man go Dakota !.- Connor shouted. - You wish for it, give me your money and your guns or I kill the man. Connor distracted him as he whispered. - Boy now !. Jack fired a single shot, that entered through the man´s eye. He fell to the ground dead. As the went to help the hostage, Jack scavenged his body to take a proof to the jail. - Thank you boy.- Connor said. - Your welcome sir.- Jack replied. - It´s Connor, my name.- he said as they shook hands. - Connor Callahan. ------------ Jack recieved his payment in front of the jail. His bounty had been cleared now. With Connor´s help, he had now earned a place as an U.S Marshal, - Shiny little star.- he said as he put his new outfit. - Let´s ride to Armadillo, there´s a lot to do there.- Connor said. - Can´t agree more.- Jack said, as they rode into the sunset. Category:Blog posts